Happily Ever After (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's eighth spoof of Happily Ever After. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Snow White *Lincoln Loud as Prince Charming *Wanda (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Moonbeam *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Sunburn *Anais Watterson as Thunderella *Pearl (from TUGS) as Muddy *Dizzy (from Bob the Builder) as Critterina *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Marina *Pearl Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Blossom *Elmer Fudd as Scowl the Owl *Professor Utonium as Sunflower *Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine as Batso the Bat *Mayor of Townsville as The Looking Glass *Abuela (from Dora the Explorer) as Mother Nature *Shadow (from Sonic) as Lord Maliss *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as Lord Maliss as Red Dragon Movie Used *Happily Ever After (1993) Footage The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! The Fairly Oddparents *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) *A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) Thomas and Friends *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Stepney Gets Lost (George Carlin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops A Drop (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Wharf and Peace (Michael Angelis-UK) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does It All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) TUGS *Warrior Bob the Builder Season 1 *Scoop Saves the Day *Bob Saves the Hedgehogs *Pilchard in a Pickle *Muck Gets Stuck *Wendy's Busy Day *Bob's Bugle *Buffalo Bob *Travis Paints The Town *Travis and Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Scary Spud *Bob's Barnraising Season 2 *Spud The Spanner *Wallpaper Wendy *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Dizzy's Statues *Lofty to the Rescue *Wendy's Big Match *Tea Set Travis *Dizzy's Birdwatch *Clocktower Bob *Pilchard Goes Fishing *Wendy's Tennis Court *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Bob's Boots *Mucky Muck *Bob's Day Off *Magnetic Lofty *Roley's Tortoise *Special Delivery Spud *Pilchard's Breakfast *Scoop's In Charge *Scoop Has Some Fun *Dizzy's Crazy Paving *Spud and Squawk *Trailer Travis Season 4 *Roley and the Rock Star *Scoop's Stegosaurus *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *One Shot Wendy *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob and the Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Bob on the Run *Forget-Me-Knot Bob *Scruffty The Detective *Watercolor Wendy Season 5 *Scruffty's Big Dig *Inspector Spud *Cock-A-Doodle Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Muck's Monster *Spud the Dragon *Pilchard Steals the Show *Bob's Hide *Bob's Auntie *Bob and the Big Freeze *Clumsy Roley *Eskimo Bob Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Bob's Metal Detector *Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster *Wendy's Removal Service *Lofty and the Rabbits *Lofty and the Giant Carrot *Bob's Egg and Spoon Race *Trix's Tiles *Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day *Roley to the Rescue *Spud's Big Splash *Spud the Musketeer *Wendy's Magic Birthday Season 7 *Spud the Pilot *Bob and the Badgers *Bob and the Goalie *Dizzy Goes Camping *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop *Lofty's Long Load *Dizzy the Sheepdog Season 8 *Bob the Photographer *Mr. Bentley's Trains *Wendy's Big Night Out *Racing Muck *Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes *Lofty's Jungle Fun *Ballroom Bob *Molly's Fashion Show *Spud and the Doves *First Aid Molly *Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter *Travis Gets Lucky *Scruffty On Guard Season 9 *Scoop the Disco Digger *Bob the Farmer *Lofty the Artist *Spud's Statue *Pilchard and the Field Mice *Trix's Pumpkin Pie *Muck's Surprise *Skip's Big Idea *Roley's Important Job *Trix and the Bug *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair Specials *A Christmas To Remember (2001) *The Live Show (2002) *The Knights of Can-A-Lot (2003) *Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games (2004) Theodore Tugboat *George's Turn *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Emily and the Splash *Owan On the Loose *Theodore Tells A Lie *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Bedford's Big Move Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes Looney Tunes *Elmer's Candid Camera *Confederate Honey *The Hardship of Miles Standish *A Wild Hare *Good Night Elmer *Elmer's Pet Rabbit *Wabbit Twouble *The Wabbit Who Came to Supper *Any Bonds Today? *The Wacky Wabbit *Fresh Hare (fat) *The Hare-Brained Hypnotist *To Duck or Not To Duck *A Corny Concerto *An Itch in Time *The Old Grey Hare *The Stupid Cupid *Stage Door Cartoon *The Unruly Hare *Hare Tonic *Hare Remover *The Big Snooze *Easter Yeggs *A Pest in the House *Slick Hare *What Makes Daffy Duck *Back Alley Oproar *Kit for Cat *Wise Quackers *Hare Do *Each Dawn I Crow *The Scarlet Pumpernickel *What's Up Doc? *Rabbit of Seville *Rabbit Fire *Rabbit Seasoning *Upswept Hare *Ant Pasted *Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *Robot Rabbit *Design For Leaving *Quack Shot *Pests for Guests *Beanstalk Bunny *Hare Brush *This Is a Life? *Heir-Conditioned *Bugs' Bonnets *A Star is Bored *Yankee Dood It *Wideo Wabbit *What's Opera, Doc? *Don't Axe Me *Pre-Hysterical Hare *A Mutt in a Rut *Person To Bunny *Dog Gone People *What's My Lion? *Crow's Feat *Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over *Box-Office Bunny *(Blooper) Bunny *Daffy's Rhapsody *Space Jam (1996) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *Quest for Camelot Sing-A-Longs (1998) *Looney Tunes Sing-A-Longs (1998) *Looney Tunes: Reality Check (2003) *Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction (2003) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) The Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Sonic *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Ronnie anne santiago by cruelladevil84-db0luds.png|Ronnie Anne Marie as Snow White Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Prince Charming Wanda.png|Wanda as Moonbeam Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Sunburn Anais Watterson.png|Anais Watterson as Thunderella Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Muddy It'sDizzyStopMotion.png|Dizzy as Critterina Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Marina Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Blossom Elmer Fudd picture.gif|Elmer Fudd as Scowl the Owl Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Professor Utonium as Sunflower MrDuncanModel1.png|Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine as Batso the Bat Mayor of Townsville (TV Series).jpg|Mayor of Townsville as The Looking Glass Abuela.jpg|Abuela as Mother Nature Shadow Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Lord Maliss BowledOut12.png|D261 as Lord Maliss as Red Dragon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Mavis will be pulling five freight cars (four grey and one green) and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Duncan will be hauling some blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose throughout the entire movie. *D261 will run light throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Happily Ever After Spoofs